Child of the Hearth
by Loki-says-smile
Summary: Just a little one shot of my oc at the end of the first ease give it a chance!


My name is Cassie Vader. My last name was probably one of the only things people would notice about me (and was a joke from my mother). I didn't mind, in fact I preferred it. It allowed a sense of peace to surround me. Not being constantly badgered with quests did that. I was content to sit in the shadows and comfort those where needed.

I was known in camp as a bit of a mother hen to all who passed my gaze. I ensure little kids have all the cuddles they needed, that everyone had enough food, that the Hermes cabin didn't steal something too important and sentimental from the others. If someone had no fitting armor then I approached the Hephaestus cabin, if someone was ill I took them to the medics. If they needed extra training in a certain area then I approached the cabin most suited for the task. I helped with homework and reading ancient Greek, learning about monsters and the stories of previous demi-gods. I was a mother figure to most of camp, a position I embraced full and to the greatest of my ability.

Hestia is the oldest of the Olympians and as such it was her duty as the older sister to look after the others even if her official domain was of the hearth and home. So that what I did too, home and hearth combining into the want to protect and help the others around her seeing as I was Hestia's child.

Not in the traditional sense though, more like the imagined and willed birth of Athena than those of a natural birth. This was due to the need to keep their virgin goddess status. Unlike the sons and daughters of Athena though, I wasn't thought into existence. I started as a burning coal from Hestia's fire in her temple on Olympus. I was in that fire for the traditional nine months before with a final will of Hestia's powers the fires created me from the flames. She of course did this with the blessing of Hera; the goddess of family was happy to help her sister and provided her a blessing for my creation.

This was the third thing people noticed about me. I was the only child of the last Olympian. A great title and burden. The first child of a god or goddess was often their strongest although their where exceptions such as Percy that didn't fit the mould. Simply just being stronger than those in history. I had a secret theory it had to do with how much the gods wanted the child at the time. According to Percy his father had almost disrupted the balance between the gods and the mortals to spend more time with Percy as a baby, almost losing his immortality in the process. It was obvious how much Poseidon cared about his only mortal son. Thus Percy was powerful, involved in not just one but two great prophecies. That was unheard of. He had accomplished feats that Hercules, Odysseus and the likes could have only dreamed of. Their where only three demigods to ever go into Tartarus and survive after all. And they were all in this generation with two of them dating each other! Percy and Annabeth's love was legendary even in the eyes of Aphrodite.

A voice snapped me out of my wandering thoughts and back to the present, stupid ADHD. No matter how much it saved my life it was still an inconvenience.

"Cassie! Cassssiieeyy! Cassie! Hey!" I finally looked up to find the owner of the voice only to be confronted with the smiling face of just who I was thinking of.

Percy continued his casual stroll towards me, a limp in his right leg and stiff posture the only sign of his recent injuries. The brilliant smile ensuring that he was fine, no fussing needed from me.

"Hey Percy" I replied simply whilst giving him my own warm smile.

I was told by some of the younger campers that it made my hazel shine like gold, like my mothers. As he finally stood before me I reached forward and gave a gentle but firm hug. He reciprocate happily, a little secret of his that wasn't really a secrete at all, he was a complete cuddle bug. Pulling back I had to crane my neck too look him in the face. All these boys where as tall and gangly as each other constantly forcing me to look up due to my short stature. He continued on talking through my thinking.

" It's time to go receive our gifts and recognition from the gods, the bus is going to leave soon and Chiron asked me to get you to get all the midgets to the bus". He grinned the whole time, easily dodging the swat to his arm that I had tried to aim for.

"They are not midgets! They are just young; besides if I recall weren't you even smaller at their age?" I replied in a false angry tone. He knew it too, the widening of his grin was all the evidence I needed. His next reply was given before a quick retreat on his part.

"Fine they might not be midgets but you are!" by the time the words were compromised he was no more than I line in the distance. Snorting to myself at his actions I busied myself gathering the younger campers as per Chiron's request.

Entering the Olympian throne room was no joke. To her at least, some people *cough Percy cough Annabeth cough* had been here a few times over the years. The last time she was here the lightning bolt was stolen. As we entered a stayed at the back ushering the nervous few through the doors and ensuring no stragglers remained or snuck off.

As she expected most people got some form of prize or recognition from their parents. I ensure that each and every person saw my proud smile, giving hugs to the ones who rushed back towards me. This left me in the centre of a huddle like formation. The seven got the best prizes as was expected, offers of immortality when they were at their prime condition, around the age of twenty two, as well as legendary artefacts that may interest them. In some case it was the repairing of something they had owned before, like Daedalus's laptop for Annabeth. Everyone's name had been called apart from mine, not that I minded, just seeing how much of my family survived and had now expanded due to the Romans was prize enough for me. It was a privilege to be seen as I was and I wasn't about to take advantage of it. A trust of a demi-god was a fragile and hard one thing.

I was abruptly brought out of these thoughts via a shove from behind, meaning that I stumbled forwards to the front of the group. Dude to the stare of the Olympian twelve I assumed that my name had been called. I slowly walked forwards bowing towards the gods in general and giving my mother a small smile from where she sat at by the fire in the centre of the throne room.

"Cassie Vader-" he was interrupted by a muffled gawfs and chuckles coming from Apollo and Hermes. In fact many of the gods and goddesses lining the room had a smile on their face. Zeus however had a scowled on his face from being interrupted. I just grinned in good humour, not minding their amassment at my last name. After a final glare at the two trouble making gods he returned his attention to me.

"You have yet to receive a gift from the gods" at my shocked look he seemed to pause in confusion.

"You did know you would be rewarded for your services correct?" I slowly shook my head in bemusement. Nothing had been mentioned to me.

"Well I will just have to explain" he continued seeming to get stuck right into the explanation, "you are being rewarded you invaluable services in care towards all of our children. Since you introduction to camp half blood you have constantly and consistently given your care and help to all of those in need even when it became a burden to you in the hard times of war. You have grieved our children's deaths as any of us would but have also given unconditional love to those you meet. You are as of right now, the personification of home to the demigods in your care".

I was shocked to say the least. That fact that he had pointed this all out showed just how closely they watched us all, or rather their children. I turned to look at my friends and saw that they were all smiling and nodding their heads eagerly. Turning back round I looked to my mother. She had a proud look directed solely towards me, causing me to blush and duck my head.

Hera shockingly continued his speech. "As such we have all decided unanimously to gift you with immortality. You would continue on as you do now and care for our children the best that you are capable of. As Dionysus has been freed from his care of the camp we are in need of another co-director of camp along with Chiron." She pauses to let this information sink in.

I stand thinking of all that I could accomplish in this task. The immortality would not be something I choose if it were not for the role I would be able to play. It wasn't something I had to think over for very long. I spoke simply with a strong voice

"I accept"


End file.
